


Where have they gone?

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl pets, Legasov's cat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Don't read this if you don't want to cry.





	Where have they gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Где они?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353162) by [Lyna_SH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH)



Where have they gone?

Just yesterday my human gave me milk  
But now I don't see her anywhere.  
I was going to play ball with my master.  
I can't smell him today, and the air tastes weird.

Where have they gone?

Where is the food in my dish?  
Where is my fresh water?  
Where are all the people in the village?  
I don't feel good.

Where have they gone?

I wanted to hunt a bird today,  
But they're all on the ground, dead.  
I wanted to chase a car,  
But they are all standing still.

Where have they gone?

Who's that coming?   
A friend? My master?  
What's that long shiny thing he's carrying?  
Is it a toy?

Why is he pointing it at me?  
_____________________________________________

My human is finally home,  
But he doesn't hardly play with me.  
He's so tired.  
He just talks into that machine.

What's that long thing he's hanging up?  
Some sort of string to play with?  
He's climbing up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I'm sorry.


End file.
